the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Solomon's Porch
Solomon's Porch is the name for a league of Adept intellectuals that was formed hundreds of years ago and is still running. The Porch takes the form of regional 'circles' who hold monthly or weekly debates. Politics and religion, the two things you're not supposed to discuss when in polite company, are spoken about freely (and often passionately) by the members of Solomon's Porch. Finding a local circle of Solomon's Porch used to mean trailing word-of-mouth references until you found a current member who inducted you into the group. But in today's social-networking world, Solomon's Porch often advertises blatantly online (but membership is still private, which keeps the Uninitiated from entering). Meetings of the Porch aren't complicated: attendants sit in a semi-circle around two raised podiums which are occupied by either individuals or groups representing two opposing sides concerning an issue. Politics: Kings and Inquisitors are also involved in Solomon's Porch, since much of the current politics passing between Adepts ends up being discussed here of all places. Kings and Inquisitors are involved because each deals with leading the Orders. Issues pertaining to policy, the actions of local Regent or even the decisions of Councils can be raged over here amid the Porch. Religion: Adepts come from several different faith traditions, most of which are denominations of Christianity. But then some are not. According to the Teachings of Gamaliel, whether a religion grows or dies, succeeds or fails, is legal or not is to be left in God's hands. Each Adept tends to his own religion and, barring intrusion on his rights by another group, we all leave each other alone. But that only applies to a point. Tolerance doesn't mean blind acceptance, nor does it mean pretending all religions are the same. In Solomon's Porch, Christian apologists get the chance to debate those cherished beliefs against the thoughts and ideas of other faiths. Petty tactics like out-and-out name calling are a sure way to lose an argument, and debaters in Solomon's Porch quickly learn to brush up on both their logic and rhetoric. As one Adept put it, "know your points, know their relationship, and make sure you're actually the one who is right." The Scholastic Orders: The Scholastic Orders, those Order's whose Aspect lends itself to an intellectual nature, are the patrons of Solomon's Porch. They were probably the ones who founded it and are probably the ones most heavily involved in it. Adepts who learn to argue their points well and make a name for themselves within Solomon's Porch will rub shoulders with the more veteran members of the Scholastic Orders. Indeed, those who travel about attending several Solomon's Porches will acquire a first name basis with local leaders of the Scholastic Orders even before ever having met them. Adepts who are members of the Scholastic Orders quickly learn to use Solomon's Porch as a place to get their name known within their own Order. But such Adepts should beware, the Scholastic Orders hold their own members up to a higher level of excellence than non-Scholastic members. Hall of Logic: Hall of Rhetoric: Category:Church Category:Chapter Category:God Category:Man